


Extraordinary Patience

by utterly



Series: Interesting Vicissitudes [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Unrequited Love, pining!nadir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterly/pseuds/utterly
Summary: In which Erik is plotting against Raoul to get Christine, and Nadir gets himself involved, both physically and emotionally"Hold on, aren't you… friends with Erik? Like… really good friends? Christine said-""Yes," Nadir replied. Friends. That was right. He and Erik were friends, and that's all they'd ever be. And since there was no hope for him, he might as well distract himself by helping people who needed it, like Raoul.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world always needs more Pharoga, this is now a 'verse
> 
> The title is inspired by one of Erik's lines in Leroux's novel

Nadir pulled a wooden library chair out from the table where an exhausted and stressed looking Raoul de Chagny was seated and sat down across from the younger boy.

Raoul looked up from the heavy looking law book he was poring over to lock eyes with Nadir, his expression becoming one of confusion.

"Uh… hello. You're uh… Nadir? Christine's friend?" said Raoul, voice small as he brushed his fair hair out of his eyes. Nadir gave him a strained smile and folded his hands on the table between them.

"That's right. Look, I  know what you're trying to do."

At this, Raoul froze, eyes wide. He gulped.

"I uh… Look, I promise I'm not trying to… to get _rid_ of Erik or anything, but-" Nadir waved his hand, dismissing him.

"Oh, no. That's not what I meant. I want to help you. With the whole… 'Erik' situation," he told Raoul with certainty he didn't quite feel inside. Raoul frowned and tugged at the ends of his hair.

"Hold on, aren't you… friends with Erik? Like… really good friends? Christine said-"

"Yes," Nadir replied. _Friends._ That was right. He and Erik were friends, and that's all they'd ever be. And since there was no hope for him, he might as well distract himself by helping people who needed it, like Raoul. He made a good do-gooder.

"So… why do you want to help me?" Raoul seemed concerned and fearful more than suspicious. It was almost endearing.

"As I am his friend, I know exactly what he's gotten you all into, and I know precisely what an asshole he is. And right now, you and Christine deserve my help far more than he does," Nadir told him in a rehearsed tone.

Raoul nodded. "If you're sure. I mean, thank you. I'm not a law student. I don't even know what I'm doing, I just- I never hurt anyone, like Erik said I did, and I never stole anything either." He looked close to tears. Raoul was fairly dependent, and it was his first year away from home. He shouldn't be dealing with problems of this caliber, not now, not ever.

Nadir pulled the heavy book Raoul was reading towards himself and shut it.

" _The Law: Opposing Claims_? Really?" said Nadir, eyebrow raised. Raoul shrugged, helplessly. Nadir sighed and crossed his arms over the book. "Well fortunately for you, I am a law student. Unfortunately, as well as I know Erik, his mind works in such twisted ways that even I couldn't tell you exactly what his course of action will be."

"Why would he do this?" asked Raoul in a tearful whisper. "Why? I don't even know where Christine _is_ \-- probably _with_ him, thinking I'm a rapist and a thief or something equally awful who doesn't even _care_ about her, and I would _never--_ And he's probably manipulating her into doing things against her will and-"

"You're wrong," said Nadir, instinctually defending Erik. Realising what he'd implied, he worked to change it into something more honest. "About the Christine thing. She'd never believe anything that ill of you. She knows you well enough not to, and as for Erik? Well, he's disillusioned and cruel. Fuck him _and_ his near supernatural abilities. He's a monster." It wasn't exactly a lie, but Nadir loathed to say it. Nadir and Erik often joked about him being a monster, but saying it to someone who took him seriously… well.

Cocking his head to the side, Raoul gazed questioningly at Nadir. "Are you sure you're his friend?"

"Yes," Nadir said a little too quickly, noticing the tone of defensiveness that had slipped into the word. Raoul squinted at him. "And as his friend," Nadir continued, "I feel obliged to make sure he doesn't get himself or anyone else into a shitty situation. I don't know if books are going to do us much good in this area if I'm honest."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"Well I'm not about to accuse Erik of anything awful, whether he's done terrible things or not."

"Why not?" said Raoul, shocked. "You just said he was awful." Nadir shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Because, like I said, he's also my friend. My closest friend. And I would probably do more than is morally sound in order to keep him safe. So, how I see it, this is in Christine's hands. She's a smart girl, she'll be fine. They'll turn up tonight. You know that. But we should find them. Let's go?"

 

The further they walked in direction of the music rooms on the other side of campus, the more Raoul talked, and the more he spoke, the more upset he got.

"Erik's a freak! What's he thinking, stalking Christine like that? What's he going to get out of it?" Nadir bit his tongue to stop himself retorting and nodded solemnly. Raoul was right, after all. The day was cold and cloudy. Nadir despised the  cold and pulled his coat a little tighter about himself.

"I think you put it perfectly earlier," Raoul spat. "He's a monster."

Nadir's head whipped up.

"Woah," he said. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

Raoul was frowning again. "You said so yourself." Nadir nodded.

"I know I did, and it was poor diction on my part. It's hard to remember when he's a sociopath and is obsessive as he is, but he's human. Probably compensating for his genius."

Nadir knew he spoke far too fondly of Erik, but it was hard to help himself. Erik's morals were skewed, possibly beyond repair, and Nadir was doing all he could to change that, but  still, Erik meant so much to him. He loved Erik too much to not want to protect him.

"Besides," he said to Raoul after too long a pause, "You'd do the same for Christine. Defend her, I mean. Wouldn't you?"

They walked the short remaining distance in silence.

 

When Nadir knocked on the door to Erik's go-to music room, it opened immediately. Christine was standing there, looking relieved at their appearance.

"Raoul, it's good to see you!" she said, and flung herself into his arms, her dark skin standing out against his white shirt and her bush of curls engulfed both of them from Nadir's angle.

Erik was standing, tall, dark, and mildly menacing, behind Christine next to the piano, his amber eyes fixed on Christine.

"Erik. Get a lot done?" Nadir asked. Erik tore his eyes away from Christine to look at Nadir.

"Enough."

"We were just rehearsing a new aria," Christine explained after pulling back from Raoul. "I'll see you Nadir," she smiled at him, "Erik," the smile tightened. She took Raoul's hand and left somewhat hurriedly.

Erik's gaze fell on the ground, his eyes partly squinted shut in pain.

"There's no point in going through with this, Erik," said Nadir, stepping towards his friend.

"Ah, my friend, but there is," Erik replied in a tone far lighter than was honest. Nadir huffed in exasperation and shook his head.

"Erik, she doesn't love you!" He said it out of frustration, but he didn't regret it. He had to hear it from someone. Nadir sighed, reining in his jealousy frustration, laying a hand on his friend's arm. "And you can't make her."

Erik yanked his arm away, spinning to face him. "What do _you_ know?" he spat. "I just wanted to be loved for myself for once. Is that so much to ask?"

Nadir flinched back. He stopped, and took a deep steadying breath, eyes shut. When he opened them, Erik did not look angry anymore, but certainly hurt.

"I know, Erik. Believe me, I know- _don't_ rebuke that, I do know, and one day I may snap. But do you really think that she, that _Christine_ , has to be the one to show you that?"

Erik scoffed. "Like it's difficult for you. You're all… _noble_ and _generous_ and… and _attractive._ And I will show you that she cares, and not just for pity's sake." His tone was petulant and Nadir shook his head.

"Erik, I don't think that's going to happen. You shouldn't get your hopes up," he said, voice soft. Erik looked away, eyes raised to the ceiling, hands in his pockets.

"I'll prove I can be loved for myself." He could not be swayed and seeing that, Nadir just shrugged.

"Let's go home."

They left the practice room in silence, headed for their apartment.

 _Oh, Erik,_ Nadir thought to himself, half a step behind him, feeling Erik's thin body at his side. _But you_ are _loved for yourself. You always have been. Desperately. I so wish you saw that._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave any/all comments below! Always love to hear your thoughts (:
> 
> I have so many ideas for this 'verse! Can't wait to write a more ficlets


End file.
